the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerome Clarke
The J in Jerome must stand for Joker. From what I see, everyone at Anubis House should be on guard when Jerome is up to something, because he loves to stir up trouble. While this may not make him a great buddy to have, his trickiness could come in handy when it comes time to sneak around the Anubis House. But it could also spell betrayal for his unsuspecting schoolmates. Watch out Anubis housemates. 'Jerome Clarke' Jerome is portrayed as an uncaring and manipulative person. He does not seem to care about anything if it doesn't benefit him, either financially or humorously. He sells his old homework to the lower grades for quitea profit, although much of the homework is wrong. Pranks are without a doubt his speciality as he practically lives and breathes off of them. His best friend is Alfie, but if trouble comes his way he doesn't mind selling him out. Be careful house members, because when the time comes, Jerome's loyalties could easily be bought be the highest bidder, student, or teacher. When Joy first disappears, Jerome doesn't exactly jump to find answers. He decides to go along with the faculty's explanation of her parents pulling her out of school due to financial reasons. When Nina arrives, he treats her like everybody else, someone to prank. He doesn't mind going along with Patricia's charade of an "initiation ceremony", but does protest when she locks Nina in the attic. In the beginning, he proves his loyalty to his house mates during House of Discovery / House of Hyper, when he covers for Nina along with the rest of the group. However, in the next episode, House of Cheats / House of Rumors, he shows off his darker side by blackmailing Marthumb|300px|right|House of Anubis Character Profile Jeromea into doing whatever he wants when he threatens to reveal the truth that Mara cheated for Mick. He also manipulates the Alfie/Amber/Mick love triangle to his own humorous advantage, but comes clean after Fabian threatens to reveal his recycled homework business. He also takes advantage of Patricia's concern that Joy is dead by saying that he can get Alfie to communicate with the dead via crystal ball. When the they hear the scream from the phonograph in the attic, he has no desire to figure out what it is. Later, he tries hitting on a bunch of girls with Alfie, unsuccessfully. He overhears many conversations between the members of Sibuna, but instead of investigating, he decides to pull a prank on them with Alfie by dressing up as zombies and hiding in the cellar. Jerome shows his caring side in House of Identity / House of Emergency when Alfie gets stuck in the cellar and goes into shock. Jerome is disturbed by this and risks Victor's wrath by going down into the cellar after hours. When Alfie gets taken off to the hospital, he demands answers from Patricia by blackmailing her. However, Patricia blackmails him back and he is left at a stalemate. In House of Arrest/House of Hoax, Jerome shows more of an emotional side however adn opens up to Mara, revealing that he has been at boarding school since he was five and never see's his parents. But hr turns his back on Mara when Mick returns and the two start openly dating. In House of Stars / House Of Harsh, his willingness to sell out his friends for money is demonstrated when he contacts Rufus Zeno and gives him information on Sibunain exchange for payment, not knowing he was a bad guy. He eventually takes this to extremes by stealing Alfie's ankh piece and handing it over to Rufus. He does it out of fear of what Rufus will do to him if he doesn't give him anything because Rufus has been threatening him. He eventually participates in a plan to help Sibuna recover the piece, which they do. In the finale, it is shown that he has earned a little bit of Sibuna's trust when Rufus says Jerome sold them out again, but Nina doesn't believe him. Jerome joins Sibuna in the season finale and nearly kills Rufus. ''Jerome Clarke Gallery. Relationships with other characters ﻿[[Alfie Lewis|'Alfie Lewis']] '(Unknown-Present; Best Friends)' Alfie is Jerome's right hand man. He is always by Jerome's side asking him for advice on how to get his crush Amber to notice him. He is used by Jerome but doesn't know it. They are also roommates and best friends. They are usually goofing around and making fun of the other residents, usually Amber or Patricia. Jerome gives Alfie bad advice on how to get Amber and girls in general so that Jerome can get a good laugh. Jerome then locked him in the sarcophagus and then he persuaded Alfie to betray his Sibuna friends so that Jerome could get information for Rufus Zeno. After that, Alfie invited him into Sibuna. (See Jelfie) [[Patricia Williamson|'Patricia Williamson']] '(Unknown-Present; Close Friends)' Together with Alfie, Jerome helps Patricia to contact "Joy's Ghost" but only to make fun of her. He always teases her. Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie usually work together on projects in Biology. He thinks she is crazy and doesn't actually believe there is something behind Joy's disappearance. Also, he helped Patricia with the fake "initiation" while everyone else (besides Alfie) was against it. In episode 13, when Jerome asks Nina, Fabian, and Amber where Patricia is, Nina said: "She's visiting her boyfriend," and Jerome responded with "Patricia has a boyfriend?!" And walks into the living room, slightly annoyed. He also seems to have a nickname for her, Trixie, which he calls her in the finale episode. It is hinted that they might date since they are the only single ones in the house, even though Jerome seems to like Mara. (See Patrome) 'Mick Campbell '''(Unknown-Present; Frenemies) Mick and Jerome talk from time to time. They seem friends, even though Jerome is jealous of him and Mara. When Mick came back Mara spent all her time with him instead of Jerome. Jerome knows a lot about Mick and usually teases Mick about him and Mara. Jerome told Mick that Alfie and Amber went on a date when they didn't actually. It is unknown (but most likely) if they are enemies or not. 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-Present; Close Friends/Crush) It is revealed that he has strong feelings for Mara; however, he never directly tries to break her and Mick up He blackmailed Mara when he caught her cheating on a test for Mick. He made her do his chores, laundry, and homework. He also knows about the kiss Mara and Mick had. From time to time, there is some animosity between the two, usually because Jerome acts like a jerk. They do not actually hate each other. Lately they have been spending a lot of time together. Mara was able to get him to open up and show a (more) sensitive side. He tells her that his parents left him in boarding school since he was 5 and told him to "rot" there. He tries to impress Mara too. Jerome asked her out but she rejected him when he gossiped about Mick, who was gone at the time. Also, Alfie teases him about him liking Mara but Jerome avoids the question - though he never denies it. They might date in season two, depending on whether or not Mick and Mara break up, which was rumored. (See Jara) 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-Present; Friends) Jerome usually teases Fabian. Fabian thinks Jerome is a jerk. Jerome was able to solve the math problem when Fabian couldn't. When Jerome overheard Fabian and Sibuna talking about going into the cellar, Jerome and Alfie decided to dress up as Zombies and scare them. Once Jerome joins Sibuna, they become a little bit closer.(See Ferome) 'Nina Martin' (2011-Present; Friends) Nina and Jerome don't interact much in the series, so it's hard to tell what they think about each other. Nina has been angry at him a few times for siding with Rufus. But they have gotten a little closer. (See Nerome) 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-Present; Friends) He helped Amber with her campaign for class president after Mara ditches him mand after Amber fired Alfie, and she seems actually happy about this. However he stole her dress for prom and replaced it with a dolls dress and she became extremely angry with him. (See Jamber) Trivia *He is the first member to actually want to join Sibuna. *He is the last member to join Sibuna in Season 1. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Residents of Anubis Category:Images of Jerome Clark Category:Character Videos Category:Teens